


Broken snow

by stasmasm



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Loss of Virginity, Love, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Super Soldier Serum, Unplanned Pregnancy, can i add later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stasmasm/pseuds/stasmasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the wake of hydras collapse, Bucky remembers her. a friend thought to be dead, Steve's only love. used by hydra and broken, her story will shake Steve to the core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken snow

**Author's Note:**

> First go, please give feed back. hope you like it.

As the storm outside roared, James “Bucky” Barnes dreamt. Tossing and turning, trying to remember something that was on the tip of his tongue, a name, a name that would unravel the progress that had been made, not his but his captains. As the thunder continued to rage, the sergeant continued to dream. Dream of a girl with blonde hair, eyes that changed from blue to green and a ring embedded in her neck. They called her the snows touch but he had another name for her, a name that he hadn’t used for decades. The room rattled as thunder boomed and it shocked him awake with the name at hand. Maggie!  
…  
The captain had been happy with the progress his childhood friend had made, he was slipping into the soldier less and less, he was speaking up more and even some of his old charm had reasserted itself. There was still a long way to go and a lot of his memories were still M.I.A. but every day brought back a new memory with a less painful reveal. Steve truly was in a good place.  
As he ran through the park, the smell of the passed storm filled his senses; the clear sky and the still damp path, reminding him of his childhood. His mother had always said that the smell of the oncoming rain was the scent of god and the after effects were his love of the earth, it was her words that instilled the same love in him. As he made his way home, he began to plan his day. Life in the tower had been a blessing not only for his state of mind but his friends. Walking into the apartment he shared with his metal armed friend, he showered and started breakfast for the both of them. Bucky wasn’t an early riser after he gained some of his own freewill back, with the mix of nightmares, recovery needed and love of warmth, it was decided he could have all the bed time he wanted. As Steve finished preparing the food, he lightly knocked on Bucky's door.  
“Buck, Breakfast.” He was met with silence “Bucky?” the shuffling, murmurs or word response that usually occurred was absent. Steve slowly opened the door to see a Bucky empty room.  
“Friday, where is Sargent Barnes?”  
“Sargent Barnes in not in the tower and has currently found a way to disengage his tracker.”  
“When did he leave?” “Sargent Barnes left at zero four hundred this morning, an hour before yourself Captain Rogers.” “Did he leave a message or any indication of where he was going?” “Sargent Barnes did not leave a message or any indication of where he was going, however at zero three forty, he did say a single word as he woke.” Exacerbated with the infant AI, he waited for a response. “And what was it?” “The word that Sargent Barnes said as he woke this morning was Maggie.” All colour left Steve’s face as he imagined every worst case scenario that came with Bucky remembering that name and the girl that went along with it. “Friday, where is tony?”  
…  
“Tony, we’ve got a problem.” Tony barely looked up as the capsicle came through his door. “Did robo cop try to break the toaster again?” “No, but he is gone. He left this morning without your AI making anyone aware.” Sighing and finally looking up from the ‘toys’ that lay before him. “I really miss Jarvis.” They both shared a face of dread with a nod. “He remembered Margaret.” “Who?”

(Whimsical lettering and sung in a sigh voice)  
Flashback  
1937, Brooklyn

Steve sat across the street from his sketch subject. Maggie sat on a bench with her friends, giggling at the stories each would tell. He was just about to put the finishing touches on her dress when the pad was snatched out of his hand. “You know punk, dames don’t like a stalker.” Bucky was flicking through the various sketches, half of which had her as the subject. “Jerk” Steve grabbed the pad, closing it and putting it away. “It’s not like she would go for me anyway.” “Don’t know about that, she tends to go more for quality than volume. Ain’t that right Maggles.” Steve’s eyes grew wide as he turned to where Buck had been speaking. “That’s why you’ll always be a friend but nothing more.” With a wink and a giggle to Bucky, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and handed him a basket. “This is for your ma. Now what ain’t we sure of?” “Nothing.” Steve said it far too quickly to be convincing, but it was better that then Bucky telling her the truth. She raised a brow at Steve, then looked between him and Bucky. “Promise, it’s nothing.” Bucky gave her a reassuring look and she let it go. “Well either way, I have been told to treat both of you to a picture. Considering how much you both help my family out the other day.” A family member in Australia had sent Maggie’s family drawn portraits; Steve had helped them return the favour mean while Bucky had helped with some of the maintenance that her father could no longer do thanks to injuries he had sustained in battle. “Sounds good, how bout the black legion?” Steve looked to Bucky with shock. “Sounds good, will meet you there at 5?” Steve turned his shock to Maggie, before she gave him and Bucky a quick smile and walked away. “Buck, you sure you wanna take a doll to a flick like that?” Bucky gave a chuckle. “She may be a dame but she ain’t no doll.” Turning to walk home, he gave Steve a quick wave. “See you a 5 punk.”  
…  
After the movie  
“That was completely insane, cults and the prejudice already vibrant in this country is a terrible mix, not that they aren’t awful in their own right. However, the acting was exceptional.” As Maggie rambled on about the film, Steve seemed to be in a state of shock. A dame at the age of 15 had stood her ground against violence and murder and then had gone on about the implications and filmography. Bucky was right, she may be a dame but she was no doll. Bucky was beaming at Steve, he wasn’t really listening to Maggie’s rambling but the look on Steve’s face was priceless.  
After the two men walked Margaret home, Steve was still in a state of shock. “She ain’t just a pretty face.” They had both known her for years but her family and Bucky’s had been friends since their fathers met all those years ago. “She’s something else.” “Rethinking ya feelings for her?” Bucky’s smirk just grew bigger. “Shut it jerk.” He was, but instead of his feelings changing, they grew.  
...  
The next time Steve saw her, he didn’t recognize her. Walking into the gym, Steve saw Bucky training a boy. Blonde hair under one of Bucky’s old baseball caps, baggy shirt, lose pants and a pair of tatty sport shoes. “Who’s your friend?” Steve asked as he walked up to the boxing pair. “Don’t you recognize him?” Bucky’s smile had almost given it away but as the boy lifted his cap and gave Steve a wink, Steve blushed. “Good to know the disguise actually works.” Margaret’s smile matched Bucky’s as the two continued.  
"Bu-but w-why?" Steve couldn't help but stumble over his words as he watched the girl he increasingly admired jab at Bucky.  
"Well, Bucky's old clothes work pretty well, they wouldn't let me in otherwise and i don't want to be helpless or need someone to do something for me if the time ever comes. It's also the same reason i read the hobbit as soon as i could. There is no good reason for ignorance." even through the exercise fueled panting, he could still hear her passion. With a smile he got out his pad and began to draw them, both had smiles of determination and the eyes that provoked a challenge. 

Circling each other with a guarded stance, Buck began to whisper.  
“So, what do you think of Steve?” She quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“He’s sweet, cute and artistic but I don’t really know him.”  
“Why don’t cha get to know him?”  
“Well, he seems to be shy around me and I think he has seen too much to think of me in that way. Remember George Deluka?”  
“Nah, Steve ain’t scared a nothing he should be.”  
“That does seem promising but still kinda useless if he is too shy to get to know me.” Bucky smiled mischievously, he had the perfect plan.


End file.
